


【VD】Dance of Spring

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 但丁环住他哥哥的脖颈嘟嘟囔囔地问。他有点紧张但是又觉得似乎这一切都是理所当然、水到渠成，可这又并不代表他能够迅速合理地安妥好情绪——毕竟，他和维吉尔都还只是高中生。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Kudos: 24





	【VD】Dance of Spring

伊娃对这片土地了解良多。

兔子们在春天开始就从她开辟的菜地里偷走新鲜的莴苣和甜菜，并且心安理得地刨开泥土做了窝准备产崽；庄园边的大松树的树根上生了蚜虫，山脊上的雪还没有完全消融，缓慢越过篱笆的溪流冷得像被凿碎的冰坨，把每一颗松球浸得潮湿凝润，直到足够滋养蕨藓。

斯巴达每天早餐前都会踩碎那些长满绿苔的球果，然后提着满桶的鱼从大河边缘的孤柳下走回来。庄园里很安静，厚厚的松针有一股发酵似的甜味，他的妻子站在厨房的窗户前对着水池槽的一小盆香料草沉思着用勺子碾碎一碗黑莓。

“男孩们还在睡？”

传奇魔剑士站在窗前掏出一捧花，他的靴子可能压倒了一点须芒草，汁液被挤压出来让浮肿的月色照耀到他们身上。

伊娃踮起脚撑住水池边缘的大理石板然后探出头，明亮滚烫的灯光嵌缀在她的背后，使得另一个被热气和繁琐包裹的灿烂世界变得逐渐清晰可见。

-

《圣经》里说：“人若是在田间或在葡萄园里放牲畜，任凭牲畜上别人的田里去吃，就必须拿自己田间上好的和葡萄园上好的赔还。”这可真是相当明确的箴言，充满付出和代偿的色彩，饱含万物平衡的真理。

只可惜我们只有一半是人。但丁一边皱着脸撕开创可贴包装往留有斑驳咬痕的脖子上贴过一边阴沉地想。而维吉尔身上肯定恶魔的存在更多一点。

但丁烦躁地揉揉脸，浑身的齿印血点好像怎么也贴不完，他随手丢掉装满创可贴的盒子然后往床上愤愤一倒开始控诉他的哥哥。

你是鲨鱼吗？！

维吉尔不置可否地轻哼了一声。他刚穿好衬衣，虽然背脊全是他兄弟挠出来的抓痕，但他自认没有但丁那么幼稚，所以他不会直接指明一切。

但他有其他办法。维吉尔于是把膝盖压在床上。他弟弟因为毫无戒心而输掉了同蕾蒂的那个赌，因此不得不在学校里像某种不谙世事的天真色情巡演一样穿着那套啦啦队队长的短裙风雨无阻地度过整个三月——而蕾蒂也计划得相当完备，她提前搞了好几套给但丁作为换洗替代。

维吉尔伸出手，指头撩起短浅的裙摆逡巡在腿根布满咬痕的皮肤上，然后隔着内裤摁住那颗昨晚被捏咬得有些可怜兮兮地红肿起来的阴蒂。他能够感觉到但丁的脚趾轻轻地抖了一下，仿佛一只发现角蜥慢慢逼近的甜蚂蚁在针状叶片边缘颤颤巍巍地后撤，直到退无可退傻乎乎地掉进这棵无数次庇佑过他的高耸冷峻的树木的甜蜜陷阱：黏糊糊松脂全然包裹了它。维吉尔的拇指从蚌珠尖开始用力往幽合鼓胀的细窄肉缝紧紧地贴着摩擦，昨晚的精液还有一些浅浅地埋在阴道里，混着一点甜腥潮湿的潮水慢悠悠地跟着淌出来，在他的指头淫润出些濡渍。

别玩了。但丁瞪了一眼维吉尔，难受地握住他哥哥肆虐的手。

“我看你很乐在其中。”维吉尔别有深意地说，他慢悠悠捻着他弟弟的裙子不紧不慢地擦了擦手，随手撕开一张创可贴遮盖在腿根的牙印上。

乐在其中。但丁哼了一声，然后冲他哥哥做了个鬼脸，“我知道你很想我跪在地板上给你吸出来，因为我也很想。”

“但是——”他折起膝盖蹭了蹭维吉尔鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，皱着脸仿佛真的很苦恼一样，“——我们要迟到了。”

-

但丁前天吃光了蕾蒂新做的那碟饼干。老实讲，味道还不错，维吉尔甚至也难得地多吃了几块。只要忽略掉那些可能的玄乎原料，比如冷冻的鳟鱼泥、长过红苔的面粉，还有一点蕨类和荧光菌培养出来的核桃。

因此但丁也同他哥哥一样自有一套评断人类的标准。只要最终结果是美好的，比如那碟饼干，它怎么变成曲奇面团的并不重要。

“重要的是口感，”但丁岔开腿坐上后座，然后用例行公事一般带好指套的手握住他哥哥的腰说。为了不让父母发现那些不应该出现在半魔崽子皮肤上的创可贴，他们每天都不得不躲避开家庭早餐，从卧室的窗户往下偷偷跳出庄园篱笆到车库去。但丁愿意承认煎鱼派、炸鱼柳、盐焗鱼骨都很能让他忘记这段时间每天都在吃鱼的无聊——尤其还有伊娃用新鲜红蒜配置的辣椒油混合一点稀释黑醋熬煮的酱汁渍烤鱼排，香滋滋的油腌番茄干和黑莓不充分的甜酸黏糊糊地咕哝在舌头里，完美的波河平原风味，“但是老爹根本就不会钓鱼，他难道真的觉得我们，或者妈妈不知道他是直接往大河里丢树干截断水流逼迫鱼游向他的吗？”

厚厚松针铺染的小路上有很多蹒跚爬行的瓢虫，但丁抬起脚，红色帆布鞋的鞋带从它们的星点上轻轻带起一阵风呼噜噜地蹭过去，河流在旁边的密丛森林里变得蓬勃湍急起来，一两只蟾蜍舒展着蹼趾七拐八扭地往水源逼近。

“所以他只是想用一整桶鱼心安理得地让妈妈吻他而已，”在行进了十来分钟后，自行车在石子上颠簸了一下，但丁攥紧维吉尔的衣角不可思议又无比肯定地总结道，“老天啊，那些被他封印的恶魔们会怎么想？”

但丁。

他哥哥沉闷地喊他。

什么？

我们迟到了。

“......这就是我为什么想要一辆机车！”

-

下午的时候太阳总算摆脱了那种迷迷蒙蒙的肿胀，仿佛松貂剜剖了鲈鱼的内脏，或者鼬鼠用牙齿咬开了鲜核桃，使得那些被聚拢起来的阳光在午后开始像腥味和坚果油脂的弥散一般变得咄咄逼人起来。

一般来说他们都不在室外训练，因为整个篮球队都和棒球队合不来，而大部分时候但丁都很讨厌小詹姆斯。他们偶尔会打架，除了为活动经费争执外，现在大概还多出了嘲讽但丁因为不会穿裙子而每天迟到，但非要细究些什么的话也没什么特别的。

“就是愚蠢得十分耀眼。”蕾蒂握住单反补充道，接着她冲着那些花花粉粉的条状物比了个大拇指，“创口贴选得非常好。”

我们应该五五分账。但丁意有所指，蕾蒂在做校刊杂志，并且这个女人什么内容都敢往上登所以卖得异常好，而很不凑巧的是，因为输了那个赌，他已经成功担任了好几期的杂志封面了。

“我现在怀疑你光是把我坑进去就计划了好久。”

他把手耷拉在棒球棍上，因为坐得不太舒服而语气十分不满。

篮球队的其他人偷偷躲在操场对面的苏绵木树和罗望子树的浓密树荫底下抽烟，他们做了个一切正常的手势让但丁安心扛着抢来的棒球棍坐在他毫不费心地打造的人肉坐垫上休息。

蕾蒂把小詹姆斯和他底下的麦克尤恩的头叠在一起，然后她满意地微微仰起下巴，现在整个棒球队的形状看起来算是合理多了。

“也许吧，”她满不在乎地举起相机，闪光咔嚓地响，“但是我可以开那辆C型硬尾的阿普利亚载你几天。”

“为什么不是我开？”

“因为你输了——还有，”蕾蒂有点疑惑地翻着以前的照片比对了一下但丁的肚皮和大腿，她就像冬天的冻苹果一样，表面上甜软得都要化了心还是冰冷坚硬的，“你是不是跟中年人一样长法了？”

-

人们感觉到周围的巨大变化时往往都会凑到一起讨论，在过去他们点燃篝火把炒过的甜麦、洋葱和捣碎的浆果塞进吃藤螺和蟋蟀养得非常肥的野鸡肚皮里，再慢悠悠地架在樟树枝上烤，烤到鸡皮都脆得没油可滴了才从柴灰里掏出带壳焖熟的野鸡蛋，随意地切碎混进腌煮的鱿鱼筒装着的干木薯粉里。

人类大概就是相当会把自己行为合理化的种族，他们把这些不停吃的日子定在年末然后又更新了更充分的补充解释再继续不停吃。

学校的抽水马桶水箱大概一分钟能够上满。但丁坐在马桶盖上不停地摁着冲水钮，他神色古怪地攥紧手里的东西，然后一下一下踮着脚，帆布鞋的鞋带被他颠得松松垮垮地耷拉在脚踝边。

水箱抽了五次水了。但丁深呼吸了一下，然后摊开手看向他之前紧紧攥着的塑料小管。

“维吉尔！”

他慌慌张张地喊道。

-

天空两个小时之前还是一片晴朗的蓝色，但现在它更像是染上了片刻醉醺醺的酒鬼，对着酒瓶咕哝把一切吹成沉甸甸的晚霞，它们层层叠叠在苍穹起伏仿佛伊娃豢养的那群白鹅的毛茸茸鹅崽吃掉的贝螺的红色螺壳。

维吉尔在不耐烦地跑步，他的弟弟由于篮球队的缘故成功躲过了这些惹人烦躁的体能测试的琐事，然而维吉尔很清楚他的兄弟不可能会在这种偷懒的时候套上护腕勤加练习。

“维吉尔！”

他皱眉准确地朝着呼唤声的来源看过去，但丁在操场对面的厕所里叫叫嚷嚷地挥舞着什么东西。等维吉尔看清楚他兄弟手里的拿着的塑料小管之后便直接离开塑胶操场朝那个大敞开的窗户又气又怒地跑过去。

所幸操场和他弟弟站着的地方之间隔得并不远，维吉尔很快就踩上窗沿翻进厕所。

“别叫了。”他进去后直接就压倒了但丁，并拢男孩翻腾的膝盖和裙摆，努力捂住他的嘴。

但丁奋力搏斗了一会儿才惨兮兮地点点头，接着拼命地挥舞着手以示意他哥哥。

维吉尔这才转头震惊地看着那个塑料小管，他让视线在但丁和他攥得牢牢的手指里逡巡，还没想好措辞就被但丁一揽然后贴得严丝合缝似地躺在他兄弟的身上。

怎么办啊？

但丁环住他哥哥的脖颈嘟嘟囔囔地问。他有点紧张但是又觉得似乎这一切都是理所当然、水到渠成，可这又并不代表他能够迅速合理地安妥好情绪——毕竟，他和维吉尔都还只是高中生。

他哥哥则什么也没回答，反而难得傻了似地伸出手从裙底往上探索，修长的手指贴着他弟弟散发出热量的小腹的皮肤一点点地轻压抚摸，但丁的肚皮还软软的带着点不尚饱满的肌肉。

总之，一点都不像能够揣起小怪物的样子。

-

他们晚餐时候还是准备了鱼。但这次伊娃磨了一点摩拉瓦茨酸橘皮混着橄榄油和牛油一点点抹晕开煎制处理轻微腌渍过的鳟鱼鱼身，莳萝末和新鲜番茄以及洋葱碎被香料油炒到变黄发软，加进冻鸡汤后整个颜色开始变得乳白翻滚。

“他们两个今天不对劲，”伊娃一边搅动着捞出浅层的洋葱碎，一边指指楼上她的儿子们的房间肯定地说，她的目光短暂地停留在那窝又到她的菜园偷莴苣的兔子身上，“我们应该找个时机和他们谈谈。”

斯巴达切开他妻子需要的半个血橙，然后含糊地递过去滤布答应道。

-

但丁背对门跪趴着，橡木地板硌得他的膝盖不太舒服，而他哥哥甚至故意没有锁门，但那些都已经不是他应该首先关心的重点了。

但丁难受地摇晃了一下脑袋，银色的毛发不服帖地戳刺着紧贴着的面部皮肤让他呼吸都痒痒的。但丁噎住似地哽咽了一下，溺水求救一样抓紧了维吉尔的裤脚艰难地尝试把受力转移到他哥哥身上。

用鼻子呼吸。维吉尔捏了捏他的下颌，好像真的在带着关切的情绪说些有实操性质的建议一样。

用鼻子呼吸？但丁的脸红红的，他在喉头咕哝出骂声。如果他的嘴巴里没有堵满了维吉尔那根他根本吞不完的混蛋阴茎的的话，那倒是可能有点用处。

阴茎在口腔软龈里毫不留情地肆意抽插拨弄，龟头刺激猛烈收缩的喉腔被合拢的狭窄咽管挤压着滴吐出点咸味的腺液。

维吉尔捏紧他弟弟的后颈，年轻修长的的脖子上都能隐隐约约看出被顶戳出的淫糜痕迹，包不住的口水被但丁红着眼眶顺着唇角淌湿了他哥哥解开的裤头。

维吉尔摩擦着那点被顶出来的痕迹，然后拔出他肆虐在但丁嘴里的肉棒，抓起他的兄弟扔到床铺上暴虐地啃咬上去。

这和他们平常的打架不一样，但丁在床上是耽于享乐、热衷安逸的那类，他不反对把主导权交给他哥哥，某种程度上他也深知维吉尔喜欢看他叛逆又桀骜的弟弟彻底像是被彻底欺负厉害了一样，呜呜咽咽地在安乐窝里颤栗并试图躲避凶兽的围猎。

但那头野兽就藏在他暖和热乎的被窝里，每天和他同塌而眠。

我觉得。但丁磕磕绊绊地哈了一下去，他的舌头在刚才被维吉尔咬到有些发麻，到现在都还不是很舒服。

“觉得什么？”维吉尔漫不经心地问，然后用手指缓慢地抚摸过但丁的脖子。他弟弟现在像个窝在热烘烘的巢穴里不停期待亲吻安抚的雌兽一样细致地舔了舔他哥哥指间滚烫的触碰。

我觉得......哈......

但丁重复了一遍，维吉尔那根硬得一突突跳动的粗壮鸡巴仿佛哄骗似地大开大合地搅动着他敏感的肉唇，让他不得不蜷缩起脚趾以抵御那种无边无际的漫游似的快感防止直接陷入破碎的边缘。

哈嗯......爸爸知道了......

维吉尔能感到他弟弟的短浅裙摆在濡湿并刮蹭他的两颗囊袋，热热的淫水浸泡着滴渗点腺液的龟头。但丁绵软湿润得好像一条在尽头开花的瀑布河流，操进去拔出来除开带出一圈红通通肿绵绵的嫩肉，峦石横岩无法阻绝流淌一样被抽插得一下下喷水，粗戾膨大的龟头擦了擦那些清亮的淫水，再次像亲吻一样咕噜噜压碾了几下肉鼓鼓的粉猩屄唇，摁出些淌涎的尿液，粉嘟嘟的宫颈软口终于缴械投降像张小嘴一样糯绵绵地流着淫水咕叽含住他的龟头，小声又淫荡地期许着兄长的彻底破入和占有。

那么至少它出生的时候。维吉尔摸了摸但丁仍旧平坦的肚皮，俯下身在他弟弟的耳畔说。我们可以得到帮助。

而但丁，但丁只能在他哥哥的背后交叉摩擦起脚踝，哑哑地吞咽、呻吟，试着排遣开那种被操弄灵魂般的快感，摇头晃脑地把所有的力气都花在依靠在他哥哥身上。他像瀑布一样被抽干、被不停索取、被填满、被那根鞭笞着他的阴茎冲涌着带上一波波使他迷茫到忘记呼吸的酥麻浪潮，维吉尔伸出牙齿隔着单薄的衬衫虐待般舔咬着他肿胀鼓大的乳肉试图把他带去某个更加混乱和糟糕的欲望之地。

番红花的味道借着厨房的热量漂浮上来，壁炉在他们的耳缘之外悄悄地燃烧，炉膛的灰烬咕噜着新生的火苗，紫色的松蜂咬开茱萸结花，一窝兔子在温暖的洞穴里迎来毛茸茸的新生。


End file.
